harry potter slytherin love 3 prisoner of azkaban
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: While Harry was staying at Daphne's house he is kidnapped by Dumbledore and beaten nearly to death the marauders find out their old friend who sold the potters out has escaped azkaban and is on his way to kill Harry what will this year have in store for the Golden Crew Dumbledore death Ginny BASHING ginny created a demon potion and kissed harry and created two demons inside him
1. news from azkaban

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 1: News From Azkaban**

During the Summer Harry had been staying at Greengrass manor. On the odd occasions during the night Harry was screaming as if he was in pain and nobody knew why. This night was the worst Harry had been out in the park with Daphne when a hooded figure stunned Harry without Daphne noticing. The hooded figure kidnapped Harry and took him to four Privet Drive Surry Little Winging and left him after ringing the bell to the house. Once the door opened a horse face woman looked at the hooded figure and asked him to reveille himself so he took down his hood and told her his name was Albus Dumbledore and that the stunned boy was her nephew Harry Potter and he is not the leave the house at any cost. The woman called her Beefy looking husband to drag the Freak in her words to the cupboard under the stairs and lock it.

Back in the park Daphne looked everywhere but could not find her boyfriend. She tried calling for him but got no answer so she ran back home and phoned the police and the aurora department and told them that Harry Potter had been kidnapped. when Daphne got off the phone she floo called Malfoy Manor and told James and Lily that their son has been taken. It took about an hour for the police to show up and asked for details of Harry his look his eye color his age when the police left the aurora's showed up and told them that they have video servalance of a hooded figure taking Harry away without a trace. Daphne sat on the sofa crying hoping Harry was OK and that he return soon.

Two days later Harry woke up in a strange small area and wondered what was going on when he heared voices in front of the door he was behind. He recognized the voice of his aunt and pig of a cousin but not the older male voice. Harry thought that it was his uncle Vernon and was correct when the door opened up and a beefy looking man Grabbed Harry by the hair and picked him up and launched him through the back window into the garden. Harry now covered in blood and glass inside his skin was crying wondering how he got here and why his uncle was beating him to a pulp. Just then Dudley and his mates came over and Joined in the beating with Vernon almost killing Harry.

A week had passed since Harry went missing and Daphne was in Harry's room hoping he would return. When the Greengrass family were having dinner the door bell rang and Daphne shot to the door and hoped it was Harry. When she opened the door Harry was there bleeding and glass stuck in parts of his body this made Daphne scream shouting "Harry wake up please" but no answer came so she called for her parent who were disgusted at the state of the poor boy and went over to the floo calling Malfoy manor and Hogwarts and grimmauld place. with in minutes James, Lily, Mac, Draco, Minerva, Sirius, Calley, Bellatrix and Remus came rushing through the fire place only to see a healer run diagnostic spells over the bloodied and beaten boy. When Remus got close to Harry he could smell eight different scents on him and took Sirius, James and Lily to the back and told them who he could smell on Harry. Lily was stunned to know that Dumbledore, Vernon, Dudley and his friends were behind this and Sirius Ran out of the door before Remus and James could stop him.

Lucky for Remus he took his wolfs bane potion and was in complete control over himself. James and Remus followed Sirius's scent to Four Privet Drive so James transformed back into himself and said "Padfoot wait we do this together" just then the moon was nowhere to be seen so Remus turned back into himself and the three men knocked on the door. When the door was answered A pig faced looking boy shouted his dad and then a beefy man came to the door asking "what do you want" James stepped out of the shadows and said " revenge" Vernon said "why would you need revenge Potter" this time Sirius spoke " Because you animal has hurt his son and know we don't know what will happen to him" Vernon laughed and replied "Oh you mean the freak yes a Mr. Dumbledore dropped him off so we tried to kill him are you proud" This statement had Sirius;s blood boiling but James and Remus stepped in and called the Aurora's and had the Dursley family arrested and then went back to Greengrass manor to see if Harry was Ok.

When the marauders returned back to Greengrass Manor they noticed that Lily and Mac were not there as well as Daphne so they asked what happened and was told that Harry had nine broken bones and a broken nose and jaw and that they had re punctured his lungs and had a lot of blood loss. James started crying thinking he might lose his only son until the evening profit arrived and James read the head line

 **Pettigrew Escapes Azkabn**

Earlier today we found out that one Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban in order to return to his master, No one knows how he escaped but he was the one to sell out the Potter's secret location to you know who just twelve years ago. a warning to the public pettigrew maybe harmed and dangerous do not confront him unless you know how to defeat him.

Rita Skeeta.

James,Remus and Sirius all got angry and thought he maybe going after Harry again so they all rushed to St Mungos Hospital to make sure Harry was safe and not harmed any further than he was. When they got to the hospital they saw Lily,Mac and Daphne out in the waiting room crying. Lily ran to James and said they have to re do the surgery he had under gone last year and that she was worried he wont make it this time. James knew what his wife was thinking and he told her that Peter had escaped azkaban and might be coming for Harry.


	2. Harry's recovery

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 2: Harry's recovery**

It had been three weeks since Harry was dropped on the steps of Greengrass manor and taken to St Mungos to under go surgery once again. Daphne was upset that this had happened to her boyfriend and did not know a way to stop his pain and suffering. Daphne had a smile on her face because Harry's surgery was a success and that he would be waking u[ in a couple hours time so Daphne went to the Hospital's shop and bought two crates of butter beer and four crates of pumpkin juice and 2 pumpkin pasties and saw a really nice golden snitch pillow and perched it for Harry and then went back to the waiting room for when he wakes up. On her way back to the waiting room Daphne was walking till she bumped into an elderly man. When Daphne saw who it was she shouted "you crazy old fool you almost had Harry killed" the man looked at her and said "ah miss Greengrass how are you" Daphne replied "screw you Dumbledore you are a fool to come here" within ten seconds aurors showed up and took Dumbledore's wand and cuffed him then took him away to await trial in front of the wizarding court. When Daphne walked back into the waiting room she told everyone she saw Dumbledore and pressed a button then the aurors took him away to await trial for kidnapping and attentive murder. Lily wondered how Albus got into the hospital without detection from anyone but was thankful that Daphne caught him red handed. When Mac saw the bags she asked what was in them and Daphne told her that it was a surprise for Harry and that it was what he and Daphne did on the odd occasions when they were alone and enjoying their peace and quite while it lasted.

Three hours later the healers came out said "He's awake if you want to see him" that was all the clarification Daphne needed before she dashed out of her chair and into Harry's room to see her boyfriend. Just before she entered the room she thought 'what if he don't remember me what if he forgets about me' all these thought went through her until she opened and she walked into the room her boyfriend was in. When Harry saw Daphne he smiled and said "Hey beautiful i missed you" Daphne knew Harry did not forget her and she told him that the people who harmed him was now in custody of the aurors and they are awaiting trial. Harry told her everything from being kidnapped to being thrown out of his uncles window to his uncle and cousin and his friends beating him to first blood and not stopping he told her that it carried on till it took its toll on him and he passed out. Daphne was crying after hearing what had happened and told Harry even though it hurt he needs to remember so he could present it in court.

two days later Harry was released and he returned to Greengrass manor for the rest of the summer and took Daphne out on a date. Tracey had come along to Greengrass manor so she could be their for Astoria because she was going to tell her parents about her dating Tracey. To their shock both Astoria's Parents were happy for their daughter and saw how happy she was and then Astoria kissed Tracey and they went on a date together in diagon alley. When the four kids returned to Greengrass manor Harry went up to his room and Daphne, Tracey and Astoria went to Daphne's room. In Harry's room Harry felt weird and then he blacked out and was no longer himself the window to his balcony opened and made a loud bang. Harry jumped off the balcony and started flying without his broom Daphne saw this from her window and screamed. Harry was about thirty feet off the ground and rising higher once Harry heared Daphne scream he came back to reality and noticed that he was floating until he lost his balance and pulled out his wand and shouted "accio firebolt" then his trusty broom zoomed straight to him and he was safe while flying on his broom and went to Daphne's window and pulled her to his broom and they went flying together. Daphne asked Harry how he was floating but Harry replied "I have no idea i just blacked out" Daphne realized that it had happened during the opening feast when Lockheart and Ginny was dragged out of the great hall in second year for attentive murder. When both teens hit the ground a ministry official came and asked for Harry to come and hand over his wand but Daphne stood up and told him that Harry would have died if he did not pull his wand out and then she sent the man away. Three days after the incident Harry was told that a trial for the Dursley's and Dumbledore would be in a weeks time so Harry and the Greengrass family went to diagon alley to pick up a smart set of robes for the trial.


	3. the great trial

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 3: the great trial**

The day had finally arrived and Harry and the Greengrass family plus Tracey met up with the Potter's and Malfoy families Harry gave his parents a hug and then hugged his sister and cousin and then walked to the courtroom ready to be called as witnesses to what crimes the Dursley's and Dumbledore had cremitted. The first trial was the Dursley family Vernon and Petunia was afraid and Dudley shouted let me go you freaks more than once. When the the court was silent Amelia Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was in charge of the trials and set out with questions. Mr and Mrs. Dursley have you ever come into contact with Mr Harrison James Potter? Amelia asked and the elder Dursley's said "No we have not" that's when Harry was called to the stand and asked what had happened during his kidnapping so Harry told everyone what had happened from being stunned for two days then pulled out of a cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's house and was thrown out of the window with glass shards in his body and then his uncle and cousin along with Dudley's friends gave him a beating everyday till he was dumped on his girlfriends doorstep. Vernon stood up and said "we never did that you lying little git" but just before Vernon could strike Harry with his belt Remus stood up and told the court "i may be a werewolf but my sent does not lie i had caught eight different scents. The scents were Albus Dumbledore, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley and his friends" Amelia knew Remus from school and knew that he would never lie" Sirius was called to the stand and was asked what happened when he James and Remus arrived at the Dursley's house so Sirius told the court just what Vernon had said to the marauders about beating him almost to death just to get rid of one freak. The court was in uproar at the three muggles in the chairs in front of them and sent them to the wizarding prison Azkaban for four years in different cells just as this was mentioned dementors came in and took the three horrid muggles out of their sight next it was Albus Dumbledore's trial and he looked calmer thinking he would be out of this in one piece.

During Dumbledore's trial Amelia asked him if he had taken Mr Potter to the Dursley's home after stunning him Dumbledore said he had no such play in this matter but when he was trialed under veritruserum he told the court that he was indeed the one who came up with the kidnapping in order to act as a hero and find Harry so he could be re instated as the headmaster of Hogwarts and raise Harry as a pig for slaughter when the Dark Lord returns. This had both Lily and James on their feet saying "how dare you" Harry stood up and addressed the court "as Lord Hogwarts and Lord Peverell i believe this punishment is sentenced by death for crimes on the heir to the four founders and the peverell heir but he also is put down for attentive murder on a student" with that said Dumbledore had to hand over the Elder wand but instead of staying with the minister of magic it flew straight to Harry and he felt a surge of energy run through his body and the ministry watched with awe and he was known at the master of death due to the wand being a part of the deathly hallows then Dumbledore was taken to the veil where the minister gave Harry permission to use the killing curse on a man who tried to murder him but sent him to his almost death. So Harry stood up in the middle of the room and held the elder wand high and aimed it ad Albus and said "Albus Dumbledore you are sentenced to death for attentive murder and kidnapping of Lord Hogwarts and Lord Peverell Avada Kedavra" with a flash of green from Harry's wand Albus Dumbledore was no more and Harry left the hall with his family and his girlfriend and her family and went for some lunch in diagon alley.

When everyone finished their meals Harry and Daphne were heading to the door until they bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground. When they saw who they bumped into Harry shouted "Ron" and when Mac heared Harry she ran to the door and kissed Ron out of nowhere and shocked everyone in the dingy pub. Ron was happy and said "Well hello beautiful" at that Mac blushed and walked over to a table and ordered butter beer for herself and Ron. Ginny walked in the pub and walked up to the table Ron and Mac was sat at and took Mac's drink and then walked up to Harry's table and said "i hope you are breaking up with her cos u know im better" Harry looked at her and was getting rather angry but he saw what she did to his sister so he snatched the bottle of unopened bottle of butter beer and took it back to Mac who thanked him in return then he left through the back door. Ginny watched Harry walk out the back and followed him and Daphne followed her and was watching what was happening. Ginny attacked Harry and tied him up to the wall and planted a kiss on his lips this made Harry angry and he transformed into his wolf form and dashed through the bar into the streets of London. Harry knew where to go if he had a problem so he went to grimmauld place and sat in Sirius's room and cried he felt a pain that he did not understand and it was attacking his heart he could barley feel it beat.

Back at the dingy pub Daphne saw what had happened and was now in a state of fear that her boyfriend missing again and that the person they both hate just attacked him and forced a kiss on his lips. When Daphne walked back into the pub she went over to the Potter's, Malfoy's, Weasley's, Sirius and Remus and told them what just happened and that Harry turned to his wolf animagus form and dashed out through the pub and into London. Remus told everyone he could smell Harry's sent to grimmauld place but his scent was fading fast. so everyone who cared for Harry ran out of the pub and apperated to grimmauld place and searched the place till Mac shouted "I found him but hes stone cold" when everyone walked to where Mac was they saw the tear marks down his face and the red eyes telling them he had been crying. When The weasley's walked through the door Harry's eyes turned a stone cold black and he saw Ginny and grabbed her hair and picked her up and took her to the open window and threatened to drop her before he was about to drop her he asked " what potion did you use on me?" this had everyone's attention. Ginny told him it's half of the living death and demon juice witch causes demons to take over you when your angry.


	4. the Return to Hogwarts

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 4: Return to Hogwarts**

The first of September arrived and so did the first term back at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Harry and his friends all got on the train and into their compartment. Like the last two years Ginny tried to get into the compartment meant and this time she got in but Harry stood up and chucked her out of the compartment and int the wall of the train on the outside of the compartment the Golden Crew shared. When Harry sat back down he had a pain run through his body and his heart was beating too fast for him to keep his eyes open so he passed out until his eyes opened and a dark crimson red was replacing the emerald green one's. Harry walked out of the compartment and went to the slytherin area of the train and asked if the team would like quarters of their own witch Marcus Flint said yes to and then to the Huffrellpuff and asked the same question witch Cedric agreed to and the same went for Cho Chang and Oliver Wood of ravenclaw and Gryffindor when a flash of gold left Harry he told them they are in the towers of their houses and that there will be regular checks to make sure that the room are clean and then Harry left and his eyes turned black as coal and found the compartment with Ginny in it and asked for a privet word but Michael Conner stood up and said "why should she go with you Potter" Harry didn't listen and shut Michael up and summoned Ginny out of her compartment.

Ginny looked happy that Harry wanted to talk or that was what she thought but what happened was she saw his cold dark black eyes and evil smile and was now regretting the demon creator potion she used on him. With a cold wisper from Demon Harry, Ginny went flying all the way to the end of the train past everyone's compartment door. When Astoria opened the Golden Crew's door she was shocked to feel immense power coming form Harry and saw what damage he did to weaslette. Even though Percey, Fred, George and Ron loved Ginny they knew the problems she had caused during the last two years and her plans for the future and about the demon potion she used on Harry so they did not help her when she asked. When the Weasley boy's went back to their seats Ginny shouted them to help her but they ignored her and then she found herself strapped to the roof of the train and Harry was getting ready to blast a curse at her but Daphne stepped in and kissed Harry and brought him back to the light. When Harry looked at Ginny he cancelled his spells and let her drop with a loud thud and then went back to his compartment and went to sleep.

When the train stopped half way to the school everything went cold and then the windows iced up from the outside Harry knew what was coming and stepped out of the compartment and saw two dementors. Knowing how to talk to the dark creatures he asked what they were looking for and the dementor replied "Peter Pettigrew" but before Harry could go back to his compartment the dementor raced to reach him so he cast the patronus charm and sent the foul creatures away and then the train warmed back up and he changed into his uniform and Daphne got a look at his toned out muscular body as he put his shirt and tie on then he flashed his wand at his jeans and then they changed to his school trousers and then his slytherin robe to finish of his uniform the rest of the Golden Crew did the same but the girls left the Compartment before they changed.

When the student got off the train at Hogsmeade station the Golden Crew went and got on a carriage together and enjoyed the ride up to school talking and laughing. Hermione asked about how the summer went but most of the crew kept quite knowing why they didn't want say what happened cos it would upset her. Hermione thought this was weird but said nothing about it and changed the subject to relationships. Draco was happy about dating Hermione and Mac was happy about dating Ron Astoria didn't have to say how happy she was with Tracey she showed it everyday and Daphne and Harry were one tough couple that stuck together through thick and thin. The love the six had in their couples was unspeakable Fred was talking about Katie Bell and George was talking about Angelina Johnson and the idea of a date to Hogsmead when the first Hogsmead weekend came up. Harry wished them luck just as they got to the doors of Harry's castle Hogwarts. Ginny was right behind the Golden Crew before her Uniform lit on fire and put burn marks in her robes everyone laughed at her and she yelled "HARRY" Harry looked around and laughed at the sight and said "yes miss Weasley how may i help you" she said that he did this to her but Harry had no clue what had happened but then Lady Hogwarts came from out of nowhere and said "No miss Weasley i have done that because of what you have done to Lord Hogwarts and his lady" Ginny huffed and said "Well i'd be his lady if he noticed i have a better body build and life style"Harry saw the tear down Daphne's cheek and jumped in front and said "Ginny Daphne is amazing beautiful and doesn't try and get me killed and i don't go for looks even though she is stunningly beautiful i look at personality and Daph has a great smart loving personality you have greed on your mind i heared what you wanted to do to me later in the future" after Harry finished Ginny's uniform was back to normal and then Harry and the rest of the students walked into the Great hall for the sorting and the opening feast.

During the opening feast Harry stood up and announced " I know some people have not returned due to the chamber of secrets last year and they have a right but i know who opened it and if that person don't want to be sold out then that person should leave me alone and for one the chamber will be cleaned out and i have still got something the potions master would love to acquire" snape looked intrigued and asked what it was so Harry said "basilisk skin and venom" snape asked when he could go and get this and harry told him in the next few days and he left snape beaming happy since he was getting something so rare and he would be able to create more potions to help the people of the school and the rest of the feast went on without a single interruption at the end of the feast the four quiditch teams walked up to Harry and said thank you for the team common room and dormitories Harry said "it's no problem but as i said they will be checked each month" and then the teams went to their new common room and dorms and settled The Golden Crew walked to the founders common room and Harry said hello to Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga and told them about his summer and how horrid it ended Godric was ashamed that two of hi lions disappointed disgraced his house and name he felt no sympathy for the death of Albus and the prank that Lady Hogwarts played on Ginny they all found funny.


	5. First Day Back

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 5: First Day back.**

Monday had come quick and timetables were being handed out at each house table when Harry looked at his timetable he was happy that he only had two classes with the gryffindor's

 **Harrison James Potter**

 **Monday,Tuesday**

 **transfiguration with ravenclaw**

 **potions with gryffindor**

 **care of magical creatures with gryffindor**

 **Wednesday**

 **muggle studies just slytherin 3rd years**

 **herbology with huffrelpuff**

 **divernations with ravenclaw**

 **Thursday** **, Friday**

 **double potions with gryffindor**

 **double care of magical creatures with gryffindor**

 **double charms with ravenclaw**

the same lessons went for all the third year slytherins and was happy that they had transfiguration with the ravens first so the Slytherin third years finished their breakfast and head to transfiguration with a Sirius as the new teacher due to the head duties Minerva had to do. The slytherins were in the class first and saw a big shaggy looking dog on the desk, Both Harry and Mac knew who it was but it was a mystery to the rest so they took their seats Draco and Mac on one table Harry and Daphne on another then Tracey and Millicent Bulstrode sat behind Draco and Mac and Pansy sat with Crabbe and Goyle. When the ravenclaws entered they all saw the best seats were taken so they filed in the back and waited for the mysterious teacher to appear. Michael Conner thought he'd be big and brave to stand up and shout "Potter your gonna get expelled wen i tell the professor that you just attacked me" after that was said Harry stood and said "For your information the professor has heared everything you just said he has been in the room the whole time" just them the dog jumped up and pulled a front flip in the middle of the air and instead of a dog landing it was Professor Sirius Black and he did not look pleased and took 100 points from ravenclaw for lying and false accusations to another student. The third year ravens were looking at Michael with a look of disappointment then the lesson continued for the hour. Once class had finished Harry and the Golden Crew walked to potions. Just as the Crew was heading to the dungeon Michel Conner came out of the shadows and attacked Harry sending him flying to the main stair case and had shattered his spine and Harry screamed out in pain. Mac ran down to the class to get Professor Snape to stop this brutal attack on her twin when they arrived they saw Michael sending cutting hexes at Harry so Snape stepped in and asked "What is the meaning of this" Michael stopped and told the professor that Harry had made ravenclaw lose 100 points in the first class of the year but Draco, Mac, Daphne and Tracey each told snape that in front of Sirius Michael stood up and lied not only in front of a professor but also to the class.

In the HW Harry was still screaming in pain as his back was covered in blood. Professor McGonagall rushed into HW with James, Lily, Fillius, Remus and Sirius and asked what happened so since Harry could barley speak Daphne, Draco, Mac and Tracey told them what happened during the transfiguration class and what Michael Conner said and Sirius confirmed that Harry did not do what Michael had accused him of and took off 100 points for lying and false accusement and then the three teens told the rest of what happened on the way to potions and the brutal attack Michael did to Harry. Madam Pomfrey came in with the skeli-grow potion and made everyone hold Harry down so she could force him to drink it. within three hours Harry's bones repaired and he was released to go to COMC.

Harry was the first person outside Hagrids hut and it was about half an hour till lesson so Harry knocked on the half giants door and was welcomed into the small hut and was offered a cuppa tea which he accepted. Hagrid told Harry that he heared what happened during the summer and he felt sorry for the boy. Harry told him what had happened just four hours ago Hagrid was shocked and asked Harry if he wanted to take this lesson off but Harry said " no Hagrid i want to be in your first class as long as you don't bring an acumantula to class" Hagrid asked how he knew about those and Harry told him about what happened last year about who was killing the chickens and opened the chamber of secret and going to the nest of the big spiders that tried to eat him and his friends then about killing the two thousand year old basilisk and then saving Daphne from Tom Riddle. The name made Hagrid jump because he remembered what the stone cold killer did to him fifty one years told Hagrid that Tom was Lord Voldemort and Hagrid was shocked to hear that and now knew that the Dark Lord was a half blood trying to fight a pure blood.

When the two friend's finished their cuppa tea Harry opened the door and walked out only to be tackled to the ground by two speeding girls one of which was his twin sister and the other was his beautiful girlfriend and they said not to worry them again but Hagrid jumped in and told them that he was sorry for aragog last year Draco, Mac and Daphne wondered what he was on about until it hit them the big spiders in the forest. They forgave Hagrid and then the rest of the slytherin and gryffindor third years were making their way down to where they were meeting the half giant and he told them that he had a treat for them and then took them to the paddock where he was showing them a group of four hippogriffs.

Harry, Daphne, Mac, Draco and Tracey were working with Buckbeak and was doing well Ron and Hermione was forced to work with Ginny and that pissed them off Ron and Hermione was working really well until Ginny insulted Lacey just before the great creature could strike Ginny as much as Harry hated the weasley female he rushed and got struck by the tallons of Lacey causing him to scream in pain more than the incident earlier but healed by his phoenix powers of healing and told Hagrid that it will be Ok and that Ginny had detention with his father unless he was busy then Snape would take care of it. Ginny was shouting "no im not going to it" then Harry said "do you want me to tell everyone tonight what happened last year" Ginny said she did not care but yet she didn't know that Harry's dad had an owl sent to him to inform him that Ginny had detention and that she will attend it.


	6. Hogsmeade Horror

**Harry Potter Slytherin Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 6: Hogsmeade Horror**

A month had passed and it was the first Hogsmeade weekend and all the students were excited Harry and Daphne, Ron and Mac, Draco and Hermione, Tracey and Astoria, Fred and Katie, George and Angelina were all going to a timed lunch at the three broomsticks so all the couples went off to do their own thing. Harry and Daphne took a walk to the shrieking shack and went inside it. Harry told Daphne that it was to help Remus with his condition and that his dad and Sirius would accompany him in their animagus forms till the day after the full moon and that they were safe. When Harry repaired the building it looked like a family could live there but what they didn't notice was that a rat was watching them when both teens turned around they saw the rat and Harry walked up to the rat and picked it up until he dropped it and then it turned into a man. Harry recognized him as Peter Pettigrew the man who nearly had him murdered and has his grandmother killed. Harry dived and tackled the man to the ground and started punching him to a bloody pulp and nobody could stop him his eyes turned stone cold black and demon Harry was released Daphne sent a message to the rest of the Golden crew and then to the three remaining marauders.

Half an hour later James, Sirius and Remus bust through the door only to see Harry nearly killing the traitor. James placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry calmed down but not before he stamped on Peter's face breaking his nose and saying "that's for my grandmother you filthy rat" then he went and washed his hand and went to the three broomsticks for the big date meal that Harry paid for. During dinner Harry and the rest of the group were talking about the two gryffindor chasers moving into the founders common room which they accepted and Fred and George kissed their girlfriend's until the door but open and Peter came in and sent a rop from his wand to Harry's neck causing him to choke James ran in five mins later and watched his only son struggle to get free so the marauders tackled Peter and Harry was free from the ropes and he passed out on Daphne's lap making her cry her heart out when she saw the burn mark the rope left and it was not healing like it normally would.

Back at Hogwarts Harry was rushed to the HW and Madam Pomfrey came in asking what happened so Daphne started ob by telling her about the visit to the shrieking shack and fixing the place up and then a rat was watching them and then the rat transformed into Peter Pettigrew and Harry went raggid and lost his temper and started lashing out at the traitor and how she sent a message to the three remaining marauders and their friends and when James, Sirius and Remus came in how James calmed Harry down and then the stomp on Peters face. Then the group mentioned about the planned lunch and how Pettigrew ruined it and caused burning ropes to come outofhis wand around Harry's throat and the burn mark would not heal like it should have done normally. Just them Lily ran into the HW carrying and man the group recognized as Peter Pettigrew and with a flash Harry was back on top of the traitor punching him and saying how much he hopes the coward dies for the pain he'd had caused him and his family. Lily seeing her son like this scared her but knew that it was the demon potion taking over. Daphne walked over and kissed Harry and he came back to himself and the burn marks from his throat healed fast and then he had Peter thrown into the dark tower where the dementors would take im back to Azkabn

Peter was afraid of the foul creatures so he begged Harry for forgiveness but Harry, Mac, James and Lily was not going to stand for it then Peter said it was the imperious curse but the marauders saw right through his lies and sent him up to the dark tower.


	7. The Dark Tower Escape

**Harry Potter** **Slythiern Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 7: The Black Tower Escape**

Five days since Peter was sent to the dark tower to await the dementors of Azkaban to come take him back to prison. Harry was glad the traitor felt all the pain he had gone through during his life and how it had been messed up. Harry and Daphne was going on a date for the second Hogsmeade trip that weekend and they were happy to spend some quality time together alone. The began talking about what life would be when all this war talk was over and what they will do when they leave Hogwarts. Harry was glad that he had time to spend with his girlfriend and hoped it wouldn't end even if something drastic happened he was in a world all his own while listening to Daphne talk about their future. Up on arriving back to school Lily rushed and hugged Harry saying "thank god your alive" Harry wondered what was going on and Lily told him that Peter had escaped and is hiding somewhere on the school grounds.

Harry went ballistic and ended up having a power surge go round the castle and the students felt it and stayed clear of what had caused it. After Harry calmed down he went back to the founders common room and saw the rest of the Golden Crew including the two new members Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson. They were all glad that Harry was OK and not hurt and that he returned from Hogsmead in one piece rather than more than one. Harry shrugged it off and was heading to the boys dorm before he reached the door he collapsed and a loud thud could be heared near the stairs and then Harry came tumbling down the stair and this made the girls scream and the boys run for James, Lily, Minerva, Sirius, Remus and Severus. When the teachers arrived Severus did a diagnostic spell he saw that Harry was exhausted and needed rest so James took his son in his arms and took him up to the boys dorm for a long rest that he needed before he goes to dinner during the evening.

When Harry woke up he saw Daphne next to him with her head on his chest and sleeping soundly he could feel his heart beat race at a thousand times per beat due to seeing his Golden princess with him. Daphne started to wake up and saw that Harry was awake and told him that she had been allowed by the founders to be with the one she loved. Harry asked Daphne to remind him to thank his four great great great great grandparents later and he started getting up but Daphne pushed him back down and told him that she asked Pinky the Hogwarts cooking elf to bring some food for the both of them when he woke up so Harry stayed where he was and the food appeared and the young couple started eating what had been delivered to them. Harry thought of listening to some music so he turned on the radio and heared a song that he liked so he turned it up. Daphne asked what the song was called so Harry told her that its a muggle song called **Never Gonna Give You Up** so both Harry and Daphne got up and started dancing and then a slow song came on and they started to waltz around the big dorm and did not notice that the rest of the Golden Crew watching them as they entered the dorm. When the music stopped Harry and Daphne noticed the rest of their friends staring at them but they didn't care and Harry and kissed Daphne with as much love as he had in him and he made it last for about half an hour before they broke apart for air. Wolf whistles were heared from the group of friends watching them but Harry was in his own world with Daphne right in front of him and he let the night take them away from what was happening


	8. The Full Moon

**Harry Potter** **Slythiern Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 8: The Full Moon**

Days had passed since Peter's escape and it was today that few people feared. Today was the night of a full Moon so Remus was preparing for the Transformation into his werewolf form and he had been taking his wolfs bane potion everyday to keep his mind steady so he remembers who his friends are. James and Sirius on the other hand were happy to accompany their life long friend on the hunt for peter. Harry and the Golden Crew were enjoying the hot sunny day out on the quiditch pitch practicing for the slytherin vs gryffindor game in three days time. Harry had caught the golden snitch ten times in two minutes his skills over the holiday's had improved and he felt that slytherin would win once again this year.

During lunch Harry was walking into the great hall when a potion was platted all over him from above the door. Daphne smelt the potion and knew it to be the strongest love potion in the world and it was driving Harry crazy so he cast the sonorous charm and shouted " GINNY" Ginny looked at Harry and she was beaming happy that her potion had gone all over him. When she walked up to Harry he picked her up by her hair and then carried on with his words "This little nightmare was the one who opened the chamber and set the basilisk on all the muggle born students last year" after saying those words the entire school looked at Ginny with disgust and horror that some other students didn't return because of some silly girl with a crush and they started shouting which caused Ginny to run to the girls dorm and cry.

Back in the great hall Harry was asked if he was gonna exspell Ginny but Harry told them he was gonna let Lady Hogwarts have her fun in making it hell for the silly girl. During the evening Harry and the Golden crew made their way to Hagrid's hut for tea and was enjoying themselves until Hagrid grabbed a rat and passed it to Ron. Harry saw this and said"Ron drop the rat" Ron looking at Harry said "OK" then he dropped the rat and Harry went chasing it all the way up to the womping willow and his friends followed him until They saw a big black shaggy dog transform into Sirius Black but still was not fast enough to stop Harry diving into the gap below the womping willow.

Inside the womping willow the rat changed back into Peter and Harry was high on his tail spells flying back and forth until both were in the shrieking shack. Harry told Peter that no one was gonna save him but Peter laughed and pulled out a small bundle with a small looking voldermort and Harry's scar was burning like never before. Peter told Harry that his time will come and then before Peter could cast a single spell the door burst open and in stepped the marauders and the Golden crew and they tied down Peter and looked at the bundle and saw what was left of the Dark Lord. Daphne ran to Harry and hugged him tight and kissed him with passion and made it feel like they wold never stop. When the teens stopped kissing they noticed the moon come up and Remus started to change so James and Sirius took Remus to the cage that they use to put him in when he was a student to help him with the shift.

While Remus was transforming Harry grabbed Peter and chucked him into the cage with the angry werewolf and the cage had anti animagus transformation spells so peter could not escape. When Remus was fully changed he took one look at Peter and bit and scratched him and broke his bones. Peter screamed for mercy but got none from his old friends and was left to suffer at the hands of the werewolf in the cage with him.


	9. The Time Turner

**Harry Potter** **Slythiern Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 9: The Time Turner**

When Harry and the group got back to the founder common room Hermione gathered the Golden crew and told them there was a way to make it so tonight didn't happen the way it did and so Peter could go to Azkaban and receive the kiss Harry was against the idea but Hermione told him that he wouldn't want his uncle to go to Azkaban for murder so Harry agreed and pulled out a golden necklace and held onto everyone and then they saw the room spin and then the Golden crew were back at the time they went to Hagrid's and saw what they did at the Hut and how Harry had chased Peter so the Golden crew went through the forest to the shrieking shack and saw Harry dive in. The other Harry was stunning His friends that was from that time and made sure that the Golden crew from his time zone went in and Followed the three adults.

While one Harry was outside the other one was on the verge of Putting Peter in the cage that held Remus while he was transforming but Daphne stopped him and told him that he should let him go to the dementors so Harry listened and Stunned Peter and went to tie him down to a chair and then Transformed into his wolf form and spoke in his wolf language to help Remus know who he is and then James and Sirius transformed into Prongs and Padfoot and joined in helping their fellow brother in need of comforting when all of a sudden a female werewolf could be heared trying to protect her cubs. Mooney, Cubb (Harry), Prongs and Padfoot went into the forest and saw the horror of a silly red head try to take the pup. Harry saw this and knew that the red head was Ginny so Harry went in front of her and scared her away and she left the cub alone and Remus went to the female werewolf and comforted Her.

The next Morning Remus woke up and was surprised to see Bellatrix Black next too him with his son and two daughters. Remus was shocked and remembered the female werewolf and the cubs then recognized them as his own family and was glad that Harry had stepped in saved them. Harry, James and Sirius had all turned back into themselves and was fast asleep on the cold ground of the forest. When a search party found the group they levitated them out of the forest and into the HW of Hogwarts to get checked up. Remus and his family was cleared and they left to the founders common room and the same went for Harry, James and Sirius. up on arrival Sirius had a bone crushing hug from his cousin Bellatrix and his Casey and his one year old daughter Lauren and James got hugged by Lily and Mac and Harry was hugged by his new family. Godric spoke to Harry telling him he could make one wish for all the trouble he had gone through his whole life so Harry closed his eyes and in a flash the four founders found themselves out of their portrait and was shocked to see that Harry's wish was to have a great big meal with his whole family so a table was set and the founders sat with the Golden Crew, the Potter's, Malfoy's, Black families and Remus and they sat down and had a great meal of roast gammon and pork with all sorts of vegetables and drinks and then desert came round.

Just before the founders had to return to their portrait Harry hugged them all and told them he would carry on their legacy with his family behind him every step of the way. The founder then re entered their portrait and thank Harry for the hour of life again and to eat a good meal and Harry told them that it was no problem and that it was great to finally see them in person and then he went to bed with the rest of the Golden crew and the adults went with their partners and slept a peaceful night.

During the night there was a loud bang from the dark tower and Harry rushed out of the dorm before anyone could stop him. When Harry reached the tower he noticed that Peter was nowhere in sight and neither was the small version of Voldemort's body so Harry started to worry. Up on arriving back at the founders common room Harry told them that the prisoners were gone and that it was another days bother and that they shuld just rest fore they had their first exams in the morning so they went back to sleep.


	10. exam week

**Harry Potter** **Slytherin Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 10: exam week**

After all the problems Harry and his friends had gone through it was now time for the first week of their exams and the Golden crew were looking forward to passing not only the exams they had this year but the ones from last year too. The first exam was potions Practical making one of the love potions in the second year potion book and then the theory behind it effects and how long it lasts on a Harry and Daphne finished they handed in their parchment and then left the class room and headed for the founders common room for a meal for two and also for time alone since they had been doing a lot of chasing this year and just wanted to get the time to be alone.

When lunch had finished Harry and Daphne met Draco and Hermione, Mac and Ron outside charms for their second exam from the previous year. Pansy Parkinson and her two goons Crabbe and Goyle pushed past Hermione and sent a sweet smile at Draco who just sent a disapproving smirk at the slytherin girl and helped his girlfriend up Pansy said "Draco dear what would your father say about dating a mudblood" That word had Harry's attention and changed into his wolf form and bit the girl for such a disgusting word. He remembered hearing stories of how his mother was called that but found out she was a pureblood with an adopted sister and adopted parents. Half way through his exam Harry raised his hand and called out that he had finished and felt a bit weak and off This worried his girlfriend and their friends but before professor flitwick had the chance to dismiss Harry he transformed into his phoenix and burned to ashes. Daphne cried at the sight and was waiting for Harry to be reborn from the ashes of his former self but it was the end of the exam and Harry had not yet began the cycle of rebirth so Filius conjured a silver large bowl and had the ashes placed into the bowl and then the group left worried why Harry had not began the cycle. Half way to the founders common room Harry had just risen from the ashes and Daphne saw his cute little head and stroked him and he nuzzled againsed her finger and then he transformed back into himself and the bowl had disappeared and the Golden crew walked back to the founders common room before dinner and then they were studying to break down time.

When the next day came the golden crew were ready for the transfiguration and herbology exams so they left the founders common room and went to breakfast. When the crew entered the great hall they went to their house tables and started to eat their breakfast before red and gold came all over Harry and the name made him sick so sick he shouted "Ginny Weasley is hereby expelled and to never come back". With a flash of gold Ginny had gone and the Weasley kids were all shocked at their silly sister and felt no remorse towards her at all. When breakfast ended the golden crew head to the transfiguration classroom and began the exam of turning their pets into water goblets. Harry was working on a design in his head while having a convocation with his familiar Bella. Once the design was in Harry's head he whispered the spell in parsletounge and where Bella was now stood a beautiful golden goblet with fire red rubies and green emeralds midnight blue sapphires and yellow crystals. The class was amazed and when Harry turned Bella back to herself and then the great snake went up Harry's arm and then turned into living tattoo. Once the class finished the exam Harry left the class last and was dragged into an unused classroom by Daphne, Mac and Draco. When everyone calmed down Harry was asking what was going on when he saw the upset teary eyes of his girlfriend Harry asked what happened and the Daphne told him that her parents were attacked by death eaters and was now in a coma in st mungos hospital. Harry told her that she and Astoria could stay at potter manor now that it was back in top shape and the house elves were eager to be back home Daphne couldn't thank her loving boyfriend enough but Harry insisted that she tell Astoria and Tracey where the Greengrass sisters were staying until their parents woke up.

Three days later the golden crew were given their results for their second year exams and all of them including Ron scored outstanding in all of the exams and the group were glad. Ron spoke to Harry about what would happen if Ginny was not a constant pain and how different it would be if she was mature enough to accept the fact that Harry is with Daphne, Harry thought about it for a moment and then said "Ron Ginny will always be what she is a naive pain and would not stop" Ron agreed and then both Ron and Draco started a great game of wizards chess while Hermione was studding for the third year exams that were coming up and Daphne was sat on Harry's lap while Astoria and Tracey were having a snogging session in the corner and Mac and the Weasley terror twins were coming up with new pranks for the end of the year feast.


	11. third year exams

**Harry Potter** **Slytherin Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 11: third year exams**

After the second year exams Harry, Daphne and the rest of the golden crew were getting ready for the third year exams with the chosen subject as well as the core subjects that they were studying during the year and Harry was hoping to score all of his exams this year like every year since he started Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry and daphne were in the founders common room working on their potions and transfiguration when Astoria walked in in tears, Daphne ran to her baby sister and asked what was wrong so Astoria went ant told both Harry and Daphne in detail that Pansy Parkinson Crabbe and Goyle attacked her and has caused her to have a sort of mark on her back when Daphne asked her sister to show her the mark she screamed at what she saw the massive blood red mark dripping blood on the floor was enough to make Daphne throw up when Harry saw the mark the demons inside him came out and he left the common room and went down to the great hall where he found the three students.

Once Harry walked up to the slytherin table the entire school saw the red and black eyes of Harry and knew something bad had happened for him to be like this. When Pansy and the two bafoons saw how angry the boy who lived looked the shivered in their seat until Harry spoke "Lady Hogwarts Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are hereby expelled for a devastating attack on young miss Astoria Greengrass so mote it be" and then the three students were gone then Harry transformed into his wolf form and ran as fast and swift as he could to the founders common room and rushed a unconscious Astoria Greengrass to the HW before she lost more blood. When Harry got back to the founders common room he opened up his floo network and called the Greengrass parents to come and see the damage they three ex students had done to their baby girl when Lord and Lady Greengrass came through the floo they thanked Harry for letting them know and then rushed to the HW and spotted an upset Daphne and a pale unconscious Astoria. Daphne's mother was in tears and her father was looking at his two daughters in shock and horror he was not a happy man Harry walked up to Cyril Greengrass and he told him the three culprits and of their punishment. Saarinena Greengrass held Astoria's hand and felt it tighten and to her amazement saw Astoria's back heal and notice the phoenix dropping healing tears on her, Daphne noticed this also and turned to see Harry not standing near her father Daphne then looked at the bird and watched as Astoria's back had healed and that the phoenix look rather weak when Harry turned back into himself Daphne rushed out of her chair before Harry fell and she noticed his eyes close right after he said "I love you Daphne" then he fell in to a strange sleep and left Daphne crying while Harry's head was in her lap looking as if he was sound asleep.

A week had passed and Astoria was back at full health but Harry had still not woken up Daphne was worrying Until James and Lily came in with an unconscious Mac and put her on a bed but when they noticed Harry on the one across from Mac they asked what had happened so Daphne explained that Harry had used alot of his power to heal Astoria and that he fell into a sort of sleep and he has not woken up. When Daphne finished telling James and Lily they both noticed that both Harry and Mac had a twin bond and they are both sharing the same fate. Daphne walked up to Harry and kissed him on the lips and said " I love and miss you Harry" and before she reached the door both Potter twins woke up and was looking around in shock before looking at their parents and smiled at each other then Harry turned his head and got kissed again by Daphne before he picked her up bridle style and walked out of the HW to the first class for the first exam in potions working on a potion to know who your true soul mate is when Harry finished his potion he Helped Daphne and the rest of his friends till their potions were correct then professor Snape handed them all a crystal and told them to place their potions carefully inside and let it wait for five minutes until the crystal went to the true soul mate. After five minutes Harry's and Daphne's crystals lit up gold and their crystals switched places with each other the same thing happened to Draco and Hermione and then Ron and Mac Tracey on the other hand looked dull and had no idea where her crystal had gone to. Daphne tried so hard to cheer her best friend up until a bright smiling Astoria Green Grass came in with a chained soul mate crystal around her neck, When Astoria saw Tracey she ran up to her and started kissing her and then Daphne spoke up " I guess you now know where your potion crystal went Tracey" and Tracey and Astoria was sat there with a deep crimson blush across their faces.

After lunch Harry and the golden crew went to transfiguration's for their next exam and was asked to transfigure a log of wood to something the hold dear to their hearts when Harry started on the spell his log has transformed into a statue of him and Daphne while Daphne's was of Her dancing with Harry and Draco had his look like him and Hermione on a broom while Hermione's looked like her and Draco riding a unicorn and Ron had his as him and Mac playing wizards chess while Mach had hers as herself and Ron near a train smiling Tracey had her looking like her and Astoria in front of a carridge as if ready for a hogsmeade trip. When they left they went to the COMC exam to work on hippogrifs and how they react to kindness but also insults then it was time for herbology which was working with mandrake and then they went to their last exam of the year DADA with Bellatrix in the exam they had to perform a perfect disarming spell without injuring their opponent so Harry was paired up with Theodore Nott and Harry had gone first and successfully disarmed the young itallian wizard and then Theodore nott had his turn and did a perfect job. After the final exam Harry walked up to Theodore nott and asked if he would like to join the Golden crew and with a smile Theodore said "yes i would like to but could you call me Theo" Harry agrred and so the golden crew had grown once more and Harry showed Theo the founders common room and his new bed where his pet and belonging were Theo was happy he has found some new friends to call his hogwarts family.


	12. end of year

**Harry Potter** **Slytherin Love Prisoner Of Azkaban**

 **Chapter 12: end of year**

After all the hard work and trouble that had gone throughout the year the golden crew were glad to be going home for the summer. Harry had packed all his thing and while the other male members of the group was out he brought Daphne into his privet room in his quarters and started a hot make out session and they both were enjoying the moment. Half an hour had passed and Harry and Daphne were still in their hot moment when James burst through the door to talk to Harry but noticed his son was a little busy with being happy but then Lily came in and saw how happy her baby boy was that both Potter parents left the room then both Harry and Daphne broke apart and started laughing but then they both changed into their slytherin robes so they could go to the end of year feast.

At the feast Headmistress Mcgonagall had given her speech and had announced that slytherin house had won the house cup so Harry walked up to the front of the school and collected the cup and handed it to Professor Snape who gave his students a smile and then the quiditch cup was also awarded to slytherin this time Harry said " Draco you go for it this time the team will back me up right guys" and with the team saying "yes" in unison Draco smiled and then noticed his parents sat next to James and Lily Potter with smiles on their faces seeing their son and heir collect the quiditch cup for his house and then handed it over to Professor Snape and then got a smile from his godfather which he returned then walked back to the slytherin table with a smile on his face. When both cups were awarded Lucius and Narcissa walked to the middle of the hall with a blonde girl and announced that she is a magical child that they adopted and would hopefully attend Hogwarts next year when Draco heared he had a new little sister he stood up and held his arms out and the little girl ran to her new older brother and hugged him tight and telling him her name was Emma Louise Malfoy since Emma didn't want to leave Draco she was invited to eat at the slytherin table with everyone and the elder Malfoy's sat at the head table with James and Lily and had started eating like the rest of the school.

When desert came over Harry, Daphne, Mac, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Tracey and Astoria got up along with Theo and Emma and started to run when three men got covered in green and silver goo with red and gold glitter saying we got you again. James, Remus and Sirius got out of their chairs and shouted "Harrison James Potter get back here." the rest of the school laughed at the antics of the golden crew and saw the three marauders chase their successors out of the great Hall. When the golden crew got back to the founders common room they saw the four founders laughing and then Godric and Salazar said "great prank on the three" then the golden crew turned to Emma and Harry said "welcome to the golden crew Emma" Emma then hugged her new cousin and then they turned to Theo and said " Great colour scheme and great goo too" then the teens started laughing before the three men came in and got washed off by 12 jet streams of water from the aquamenti spell and now they were drenched but dried themselves off with a heat proof charm and then the marauders and the golden crew went back to the great hall to finish off the feast and then they all went to bed for they had a busy day of getting home tomorrow.

The day after the feast the student were all packed and ready s they headed to breakfast with their belongings shrunk and lightweight in their pockets and sat at their respected tables and dug into the foods that was there. When the golden crew finished their breakfast they made their way to the train and got a compartment big enough for ten of them since Harry and Daphne went to a privet compartment that he ordered for himself and one other. the rest of the golden crew didn't have a problem with it since they respect Harry and his privacy. In the compartment Harry got down on one knee in front of Daphne and said "Daphnei love you with all my heart i know that a year and half ago we put through for a marriage contract but i would like to place this ring on your finger to show that you are the one i love and will protect so Daphne Greengrass would you be my fiance" Daphne had tears in her eyes and said " yes a million times yes" so Harry placed the ring on her finger and kissed his girl his love his life and they sat peacefully with Harry leaning on a wall of the train while Daphne used his chest as a pillow they both fell asleep and enjoyed the ride back to kings cross.

When the train arrived at kings cross station platform nine and three quarters Ginny Weasley noticed Harry and Daphne getting off the train and noticed the ring and crystal that daphne had and she marched over to them and snapped "Harry why is that slut wearing what i should be" then Harry spoke "Miss Weasley the crystal tells you who is your soul mate and when mine went to Daphne and Daphne's went to me it showed that we are soul bonded so i proposed to her on the train" Ginny looked ready to blow so she grabbed the crystal and snapped the chain holding it up and she smashed the lovely crystal and then summoned the ring on her finger and put it on her own finger. This had Daphne really upset that Harry couldn't handle and he lost his temper in front of the students and he transformed into his wolf form and scared Ginny so she started to sprint to her mother and father while Harry was hot on her tail. When Ginny reached her parents they saw the ring on her finger and Molly said "Ginny where did you get that?"but before Ginny could answer Harry ran at her and transformed back into himself and grabbed Ginny by the throat and scared the Weasley family before anyone said anything Harry spoke "She stole it from Daphne and she broke the true soul mate crystal that i made in my exam for her i dont care any more im sending her to the dementors" Molly tried to reason with Harry but when Harry didn't budge Harry showed Molly of all the trouble Ginny had caused the couple and the demons her daughter put in her godson so Molly said "for the crimes my daughter has done she deserves the dementors kiss" this shocked Ginny and before she could pleed for help Harry summoned a dementor and it sucked out Ginny's soul and Ginny weasley was no more then Harry took the ring from her finger and returned it back to his fiance and repaired the crystal and gave it back to Daphne and said to her "Why don't you and your family stay at Potter Manor" just then Lord Greengrass said Daphne may stay with you young man im glad she has you" and then Harry and Daphne walked to the Potter's and they apperated back to the Potter Manor and Harry went to his room and made sure that the bed was still comfy and then had a second one in the other side and summoned Daphne's belonging's and then told his parents that she was to stay in his room since they were now engaged which did not bother anyone.


End file.
